beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Chandler
Thomas Chandler was a recurring character on Beauty and the Beast. He is the adoptive father of Catherine Chandler. Personality Thomas is very overprotective of his daughters. He constantly worries about Catherine, due to her unwillingness to let anyone get close to her. Thomas has and will keep things from his daughters if it keeps them from getting hurt. Appearance Thomas is tall, slim and handsome, with pale skin and greying hair. Biography Early Life Thomas met his first wife, Vanessa, and soon after, they found out she was pregnant with Robert Reynolds' child. Thomas adopted their child, Catherine, after she was born. He & Vanessa raised Catherine & their younger daughter, Heather, in Westchester.2.01 Pilot After Vanessa was killed, Thomas tried to help Catherine cope, but she pushed him away, blaming herself for her mother's death. Season One In the premiere, Thomas is engaged to Brooke, a woman half his age, and Catherine attends their engagement party, despite her reluctance to accept their relationship. Thomas invites Catherine to come for dinner with him & Brooke when she has to go shopping for a bridesmaid dress. He ropes Evan Marks, her co-worker, into coming along, so Catherine has company. However, she finds out that Brooke is married, and tells Thomas. He says he already knows, and that Brooke is getting a divorce, but her ex-husband keeps postponing it. He tells her she doesn't need to come to dinner, and leaves. Catherine realizes her mistake, and gives Brooke her approval to marry Thomas. Catherine comes by Thomas' house, saying she wants to help him put her mother's things away before the wedding. Thomas then reveals that Vanessa was involved in classified government projects, which were sometimes dangerous. Catherine asks why he never told her, and Thomas says he was trying to protect her from finding out the truth about who her mom was, letting her keep the happy memories she had of her mother. Catherine later goes through Vanessa's things, in reality, looking for notes about a cure for Vincent Keller. Afterwards, Thomas comes by to check on her, and is happy when Catherine says she's ready to let go of her guilt over being responsible for Vanessa's death. At his & Brooke's rehearsal dinner, Thomas is excited when Catherine says she's bringing a date to the wedding. Though she tries to tell him she doesn't actually have a date, she loses her courage when Thomas says he was worried about her until she said she was bringing someone. Though Thomas doesn't meet Catherine's date, she does make a touching speech at Thomas' wedding reception, commending him & Brooke for taking a chance with love. It inspires Catherine enough to go find Vincent, and tell him how she feels. Thomas is again seen when the anniversary of Vanessa's death comes around. He, Catherine, and Heather have a "celestial" bash for Vanessa. Catherine starts asking questions about why her mother's body was moved, and Thomas tries to stop her, telling her to let go of the past for Vanessa's sake. Catherine still follows up, but later stops asking questions about her mother's death. In the season finale, Thomas calls Catherine, saying he needs to meet her immediately. They meet up at a crosswalk, but Thomas is pushed into the path of an oncoming car, and run down. Catherine becomes suspicious that someone targeted her dad. Thomas is taken to the hospital, where Catherine donates blood to help him. She leaves when Heather shows up to watch over him. A nurse later comes by, and tells Heather that Catherine isn't Thomas' biological daughter based on her blood test. Season Two In the premiere, it's revealed that Thomas recently died. Heather & Catherine attend a tribute hosted by his law firm, who made Thomas a named partner in the firm to honor his memory. Heather later revealed to Catherine what she found out at the hospital and, though initially angry, Catherine forgave Heather for keeping the secret. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased